Naruto: Newcommers
by Eyvette
Summary: Sabora and Sophie escape their prison home and hide in the leaf village. While trying to live a new life as a leag ninja they discover new friends, new rivals and love. but what happens when someone from their past comes to hunt them down.


Naruto

Chapter 1

Dear Sabora and Sophie,

I the 5th hokage grand you permission to come and stay in the hidden leaf village. As you said in your last letter to me you are having problems with your father and want a fresh start away from the chaos, I understand completely leave as soon as possible. I've heard you both are very skilled genin we will be glad to have you. I'll send two ninja for you are waiting to the end of your village.

Lady Tsundae

I gripped the sheet of paper tightly between in my hand, today Sophie and I will be getting out and away from danger. I ran to the back at Sophie's house and threw a rock at her window. She opened her window just as I threw the rock; it flew past her making a loud crash in her room.

"What's that for" she said

"Lady Tsundae as accepted us we leave this afternoon so pack up"

Sophie nodded and closed her window. I ran home (which was two houses down) and packed my stuff. The reason why we were leaving is because we have abusive families, my mother died I was five and Sophie's when she was eight. Ever sense then our dads was drunks and they took it out on us so I wrote a letter to the hidden leaf village and now we're finally getting away. I'm 17 and Sophie is 15 and we've been friends since birth we became ninjas to defend ourselves from people (mainly our family). I have extremely long dark brown hair which I usually keep braided and Sophie has medium light brown hair that's always double braided (I taught her that).

We waited by the entrance that afternoon. I sat with my umbrella open shading us and about an hour later to leaf ninja appeared.

"Are you Sabora Rin and Sophie Kara" one asked

"Yes" I answered

"I'm Hayate, this is my friend morino, are you ready to go"

We nodded and left our village with the ninjas neither Sophie nor I looked back.

We arrived in the land of fire the next morning Hayate took us straight to lady Tsundae.

"Well it's good to see that you all made it here safely" she said "you must be tired"

"Not really" I said "we slept on the way"

"How?" Tsundae asked

Hayate scratched the back of his head "they got us to carry them"

Lady Tsundae laughed. Just then a girl walked in, she had short black hair and white eyes she wore a white jacket and black kaprees.

"Ah, Hinata just in time" Tsundae said "these girls are new leaf ninjas we don't you show them around"

"o-okay" Hinata said

She seemed to be very shy so Sophie and I tried to make her feel comfortable around us.

"I'm Sabora"

"And I'm Sophie; it's nice to meet you"

She relaxed a little "it's to meet you too, come I'll give you a tour of the leaf village"

We left our stuff and Lady Tsundaes office expect for my umbrella (which I carried everywhere) and Sophie took her X Nun Chuk which were like nun chucks only bigger and the chain stretched to unbelievable lengths. We walked around town and Hinata showed us very building and street.

"Hinata!!" we heard someone yell. We turned to see a boy with a jacket like Hinata's expect he had a puppy in his

"Kiba!" she said

"Hey, who's the new friends" he asked

"This is Sabora and Sophie, their new leaf ninjas"

"Really, well I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru" he said pointing to the dog

"A puppy" Sophie gasped "he's so cute, can I hold him"

The dog barked and jumped right into Sophie's arms

"Oh he's so cute" she said kissing Akamaru on his head making his tail wag. Kiba walked with us until we got close to the Ramen Shop

"Well got to split; see you guys…um girls later"

"Bye Kiba" we all said

We were about to walk past the Ramen shop when another boy stopped us

"Hey! Whats! Up!"

This boy was a blonde with an orange outfit on.

"Naruto, w-what are you doing here" Hinata blushed and started playing with her fingers. (She must have a crush on him) I thought.

"You know I come hear everyday…hey who the new girls are"

"This is Sabora a-and Sophie the new leaf ninja"

"Cool! Grandma Tsundae told me about them" He said "Hey! Has bushy brows met them"

"W-well no" she said

"Well lets go introduce them to him he should be at the training grounds"

"Sounds fun" I said

Naruto took us to the training grounds were three other ninja were training.

"HEY! LEE COME MEET THE NEW NINJAS" he yelled

The small group stopped training and came up to us.

"WOW" Lee said and took Sophie's hand "you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen, please be my girlfriend I swear I will protect you with my life"

"Um…sorry but no" Sophie said

Lee dropped his head

"But we can still be friends"

"Okay" he said perking up he turned to the people behind him "these are my partners, Neji and Tenten"

"Hi" we said

"Hi" they said back

"I 'm glad you can be here" Tenten said

"Thanks" Sophie said

(If you haven't noticed by now I don't like to talk a lot… I've always been like that)

We spent the rest of the day with Lee and his friends, we talked about where we came but didn't tell them why we left it was personal. Neji didn't talk a lot but Tenten wouldn't shut up, I was kind of glad when Hayate came and got us that afternoon. We are staying with Lady Tsundae in her home, I thought it wasn't necessary but I didn't want to offend her and besides where else were we going to stay. That night Sophie and I got settled in our in beds in our new room we both sighed at the same time.

"I'm glad" I said

"Me too…but what if they come looking for us" Sophie said

"Don't worry we're safe here"

It was silent for a few minutes

"I like our new friends" she said

"Me too, I like the hyuga kid"

"Hinata?"

"no, neji"

Sophie turned to face my side of the room "how can you say that, he hardly talked"

"I know the silent type…I like that"

"don't try anything" Sophie said rolling over " I saw how Tenten watched you"

"how?" I asked

"like a hawk ready to kill"

"I'm not scared" I said rolling over facing my wall

Sophie laughed "good night"

"good night Sophie"

Chapter 2

The next day Lady Tsundae gave us our new leaf ninja headbands, Sophie put hers on her head like a hair band and I put mine around my neck. After that we signed our names in the leaf shinobi book and printed with our blood by biting our thumbs. When we were done she let us go show it off.

"hey Rin" Sophie said

"yeah?"

"I promised Naruto to meet him at the ramen shop for lunch and it's getting close to that time so-"

"that's okay I want to take a walk anyway, you know sight-seeing"

"okay Sabora I'll see you later"

"don't get lost!" I yelled as she ran off

"I won't!"

I pulled out my map of the town that Hinata had given me and looked for the book store. I was a big book worm and I liked to draw. Hinata said that they had everything from novels to journals to art books. This morning Tsundae gave us some money so I decided to go check it out. The book store wasn't that hard to find, some books were outside on shelves, after looking at them I went inside to look. The store was small and had shelves full of different kinds of books. I ended up only buying a small black and purple journal and an art book. I got Sophie a baby blue journal (she would get mad at me if I didn't get her something).

When I walked outside I saw a guy with white hair and a mask over his face sitting on a bench outside of the book store reading. I wasn't shy at all I flopped right down beside on the bench and pulled out my journal and started writing all about yesterday.

"are you one of the new ninja" he asked

"yup, just got here yesterday"

"I know, the 5th Hokage told me about you and…your problem"

I looked up from my book "she told you"

"yup, and she told me to tell you that if you ever need someone when she's not around just come to me or one of the other jonin"

"and you are?""oh yes, I'm Kakashi Hatake" he looked around me "aren't there two of you?"

"yeah, I'm Sabora and my Friend Sophie is having Ramen with Naruto"

"oh so you now him already"

"yup" I said "and Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, and Neji"

"well I'm glad you like it here"

"yeah me too" I stood up and put my book in my bag "well got to get going, lots more to see"

"see ya" he waved

Sophie and Naruto ate ramen and Naruto told her about the 3rd hokage and their village. When they were done Naruto had to leave to meet someone called "pervy sage" so Sophie walked around town. She walked and stopped on a red bridge looking over at the fish swimming in the water below, then she looked up at the clouds

"pretty…I wish I was a cloud sometimes"

"you like clouds"

She turned to she a boy dressed in brown kaprees with a chunin jacket on and his hair tied up in a small ponytail.

"yeah my friend and I just to watch them all the time in our old village"

"old village?, oh so you're the new ninjas Naruto told me about"

She nodded

"my names Shikamaru, What's yours"

"Sophie"

"Sophie huh, That's a pretty name"

Sophie turned a light shade of pink but tried hard not to show it

"well Sophie I was just heading to my best cloud spot to meet my friend and watch them, you wanna come"

"sure"

Shikamaru took Sophie to the top of a building near the ninja academy

"hey Choji how's it going"

Sophie saw a slight heavy weight boy sitting on wide bench

"hey Shikamaru" Choji said "who's your friend"

"she's new here, Sophie this is Choji, Choji this Sophie she came to hang out with us"

"that's cool"

Sophie sat between Choji and Shikamaru on the bench. Choji pulled out a bag a chips.

"hey Sophie, do you like barbeque chips"

"yeah they're my favorite" she said

Choji opened the bag and Shikamaru reached for it

"Shikamaru no!" Choji said slapping his hand "don't you know that ladies get the first chip!"

"when did you decide to make that rule" Shikamaru said rubbing his hand

"when we have a girl with us, now we do"

"you don't do this when Ino's with us"

"Ino isn't a Lady, she's a pain in the butt" Choji said "so she doesn't count"

Sophie giggled and reached in for a chip then Choji let Shikamaru get one.

I walked to the a staircase leading to a large area of cherry blossoms it was almost spring time and then all the blossoms would scatter across the leaf village.

"I can't wait" I said to myself "I love the spring snow of pink and red petals"

at the end of the area of trees I looked over the fence that was there to protect you from falling off the cliff below. I could see the whole village from up here, and it was so quiet and peaceful. I sat on bench that was by the trees and pulled out my art book. The over look of the village was going to be the first thing I draw, then I was going to draw my small forest of cherry blossoms. I could already see that this was going to be my favorite spot in the village.

"what are you doing up here"

I jumped nearly dropping my book and pencil, I turned to see Neji standing behind the bench arms crossed.

"I could ask you the same thing"

"you could" he said coming around and sitting next to me. He looked at the black and purple book "what's this"

I snatched it from him before he could touch it "it's my diary"

"sorry"

"don't apologize you didn't know"

It was silent for a few minutes I could see Neji from the corner of my eye looking at the village below.

"do you like it here" he asked

"yeah, it's a whole lot better than my last life"

"it was that bad"

I looked up at him "I suffered for way too many years I had to get away"

"and Sophie?"

"I couldn't leave her behind, they would kill her"

"who?"

I had said too much, I cursed myself in my mind I didn't want anyone to know about our past, not anyone but the hokage

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you"

"I see"

He looked over at my umbrella

"it was my moms" I said "her last gift to me, she died when I was 5"

"sorry to hear that" he said "my mother died when I was born"

"I guess that makes two of us"

I was beginning to feel very awkward every time it got quiet between us. I wanted him to stay but I didn't want to say anything random so I started with a common question.

"so…what did you do today"

"well I trained this morning then spend the rest on my day trying to get away from Tenten, then in the afternoon I come here and watch and sun set.

I giggled "she really likes you, doesn't she"

Neji nodded "it's very irritating"

"I bet" I said looking at my book "I like watching the sun set too, then every night Sophie and I would sneak out to our secret spot and look at the moon" I handed him my book "and this is my hobby"

It took my art book and looked at the picture I drew of the village and the unfinished cherry trees.

"you're really good" he said handing it back to me

We sat and watched the sun go down we didn't say a word to each other but I was happy to have company, and I wondered if Sophie is having a good time.

After the sun had faded behind the mountains Neji and I walked down the big thing of stairs but at the bottom he stopped me.

"should I walk you home" he asked "it can be dangerous at night"

"I think I can handle myself but you can if want to, it wouldn't fair if your home is father from mine"

"where do you live?"

"with Lady Tsundae"

"really, I pass her house every afternoon when I go home, so I guess I'll walk with you"

It was a quiet walk we barely said a thing but once again when we made to my he stopped me

"hey Sabora"

"yes?"

"do you want to train with me tomorrow, I want to see what you can do"

"sure, I'll bring Sophie too"

He nodded "see you then" then he disappeared

I took a bath and said goodnight to Tsundae and went up stairs to our room. Sophie was sitting on the window seal.

"well…how did your date with Neji go"

"it wasn't a date, besides he came up to me"

"oh really" Sophie giggled

"what did you do today" I asked glaring

"well I made a new friend"

"what's this persons name" I asked

"shikamaru, he likes cloud watching too"

"oh it's a he" I smirked "how old is he?, is he cute?"

"I think so, a little"

"really" I said "wow Sophie has discovered boys"

"that's not funny"

I laughed "yes it is"

I pulled out the little blue book and threw it to her "for you, it a journal"

"thank you Sabora, I needed one"

We climbed into bed when I almost forgot

"oh yeah Neji wants to train with me tomorrow do you want to come and watch"

"I wouldn't miss seeing you fight, but after that I want you to meet Shikamaru"

"fine with me"

We turned out our lights and I stared at my head band, "so far so good"

I whispered then slowly fell asleep.

Chapter 3

Journal,

So far our family hasn't found us yet, which is a good thing. Sophie and I have our new leaf head bands and have many new friends I just hope it can sty that. I don't want to ever look at his face again and I hope That maybe Neji can fill in the hole that jerk left in my heart

Sabora Rin

Today lady hokage was busy so we decided to go on with our usual plans. First we will visit the training grounds kick some butt then I'll go meet this Shikamaru that Sophie won't shut up about. Then I think I'll go my own ways and see and try to meet Neji at our secret spot. I would ask him out but its only been two days…and I don't think I have the strength to. The second we opened the door we were greeted by Might Guy.

"Hey Young ones!, life treating you good"

"uh…yes" Sophie guessed

"That's Great!!" he said giving us the thumbs up "any how is Lady Hokage around"

"no she's at her office" I said

"darn it oh well, so what are you two up to"

"we're going to the training grounds to train with your group" I said

" ah yes you kids are really enjoying your youth, see ya!!"

Then he disappeared

"that was random" I said

"and weird" Sophie agreed "I wonder what he wanted with Lady Tsundae"

"who cares, lets go to the training grounds"

At the training grounds we showed just as Lee was getting his butt kicked by Neji

When they seen us they all stopped. Sophie walked over to Lee and helped him up.

"don't get in the way!" Tenten yelled "we're trying to train"

"we came to train too" Sophie said

"your new at this, we don't have the time to go easy on you" Tenten said

"excuse me" I said still holding my umbrella over me "we are not rookies, I could probably take you down myself"

"oh really"

"Yeah" I said "don't believe me try it"

Sophie pulled Lee and Neji out of our way, then that strange silence you get before you fight came nobody moved, only the wind against the trees.

Then started throwing kunai's at me. I closed my umbrella and pulled out the sword within it blocking all that came at me. Then I ran at her my blade ready, she jumped up but I knew she was above me so I pulled out 4 needles and nailed her in her left leg bringing her to the ground, but I didn't stop there. I stuck my umbrella in the ground and ran at her again, grabbed her by her hair and yanked her buy her feet. I saw a puddle under me.

"1000 needles of death!!" I yelled and with that little bit of water ice needles formed around her and when I moved they flew at her. She moved but only dodged some. I didn't give her a chance to recover I quickly started beating her to a pulp until she was on the ground and couldn't get up.

"she's fast" Lee said in amazement

I picked up my umbrella and opened it back up then turned to Tenten who was looking at me, She had a mixture of anger, fear even hate but that wasn't my fault.

"you see" I told her "don't underestimate me"

I walked over and stood next to Sophie

"don't you think you over did it" she said

I shook my head "no"

"WOW!" Lee shouted "not a scratch on you, and your speed your probably as fast as Neji"

I walked over to Tenten who was pulling out the last needle, everyone watched in shock as I held out my hand to help her, but she slapped it away. I walked back to Sophie.

"come on Sophie it's time to leave"

We began to walk away and I turned to see Neji looking at me with an expression I didn't know.

Sophie took me to that spot she talked about, Shikamaru and his friend Choji were already there after we got introduced we sat and watched clouds together.

"so Sabora" Shikamaru asked "how long have you known Sophie"

"birth"he eyes widen "that's a …long time"

"my mother and her mother were friends" Sophie said "when they were younger"

We sat for a little longer I closed my eyes to rest but was disturbed when I heard Shikamaru.

"oh great" he said

"what?" choji asked

"it's going to rain, we better go"

I looked up to see black clouds and right when we stood ready to leave it began to pour.

"what a drag" Shikamaru said "I'm gonna get soaked"

I pulled out my umbrella and put it over his head, he gave me a strange look but didn't say anything. We walked to the nearest café Sophie under the umbrella with Shkamaru, Choji had his jacket over his head and I let the rain fall on me.

Apparently the freak storm had everyone running to the café kiba and Hinata was there so was naruto and Lee's group. We found a booth by the window and sat there. Choji pulled out on of the menus sticking out of the napkin holder.

"Choji, what are you doing" Shikamaru said

"we're at a rest rant so we might as well order something"

I pulled out a menu as well and shared it with Sophie

"what do you want?"

"I don't have any money"

"what happen to the money Tsundae gave you yesterday" I asked

"I left it at home"

"I'll pay for you" Shikamaru said getting a menu "think of it as a welcome present and your first time eating here"

"o-okay" Sophie said

I nudged her with my arm, she blushed and kicked me in the foot. I tried my best to hold back the laughter all I could do is smile. While we waited for our food choji looked at the desserts and I listened to Sophie and Shikamaru talk about Justus. Every once in a while I would glance at the table across the room the one Neji was sitting at. But every time he looked in my direction I would turn away. I felt like an idiot, he has 360 vision he probably knows I'm looking at him without him having to look at me.

I snapped out of my gaze when I heard plates hit our table.

"there you go" the waitress said and walked off

"I'm going to wash my hands" I said

"me too" Sophie said following me

As we washed our hands Tenten came into the bathroom. Oh great I thought but I just ignored her. She came to the sink beside mine and washed her hands

"stare much" she said

"excuse me?"

Sophie stopped and looked at us confused.

"Neji"

"I wasn't staring at him"

"yes you were" Tenten said "don't lie I saw you"

"aw are you mad because I made you look bad in front of him, well…that's what you get for boosting"

Tenten glared at me "stay away from him, just leave us alone"

"afraid I'll take him"

I dried my hands and Sophie and I left the bathroom

"that went well" Sophie whispered

I grinned "I think I just made a enemy and its only my third day"

We sat back at our table, Choji had already ate all of his food and Shikamaru only got started. Once we ate our food we sat there and watched it ran.

Naruto sat in the booth next to us "man, is it ever going to stop"

"who knows" Shikamaru said "but if I'm not home by 9 my mom's gonna freak"

"what time is it now" Sophie asked

"7:30" he answered "if it doesn't stop by 8 I'm going to just go ahead and leave"

Lee came up to are table and pulled up a chair

"Sabora" he said "what you did today was amazing, I have never seen someone act so quickly before in my life except Neji, who did you learn that from"

"I taught myself, Sophie too"

"but how?"

"I have my…motivations"

"what did she do that was so cool" Naruto asked

"she beat Tenten in a match today, in less than 5 minutes"

Everyone gasped

"really" Shikamaru said "that quick"

I nodded "Tenten hates me doesn't she Lee?"

"kind of" he leaned in and whispered "and she's offended because she thinks you have a crush on Neji"

"I don't" I said calmly

"I know" Lee laughed "she's like that with every girl that gets near him"

"dating is the last ting on my mind" I said crossing my arms

"aw, too bad" Lee said "I think Neji is actually interested"

"What?" Shikamaru said "he actually likes someone"

Lee nodded "that's why Tenten's so mad"

"oh well" I said "she'll get over it"

Well we hung around until 8 and lucky for Shikamaru the ran calmed down a little bit. I offered to walk him home and he could use my umbrella but he said he would be fine.

Sophie and I walked home together under my umbrella. we walked up to the porch and I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"oh great " I said "she's still at the office"

"now what, we don't have a key"

"we go to the office"

"but its 6 blocks from hear and its still raining" Sophie said "and dark"

I looked around for a way in then I noticed a folded piece of paper on the stuck in the lower part of the out. I pulled it out and read it.

"what's it say?" Sophie asked

"it's from Hokage, it says to go to hinata's house and stay for the night because she's working over time, and our clothes are already there"

My blood suddenly rushed to my face, Hinata lived in the Hyuga manor. Where Neji also lives.

"what's wrong" Sophie asked

"nothing, lets go this place is only 2 blocks down"

We walked to the hyuga manor with the umbrella shielding us from the rain gut I was I could say the same for my feet, We were both up to our ankles in mud. When we knocked on the door Hinata's/ Neji's uncle answered.

"ah, hokage told me you were coming please come in"

We took our shoes off outside and carried them in, this was a sign of respect.

"Hinata is so glad to have to have you here tonight, she usually doesn't get a lot of company to come over"

He showed us to Hinata's room, she was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"h-hello, how are you" she said

"we're good" I said "what about you"

"fine" she said

She looked down at our clothes and feet "do you want to take a bath then change"

"yes please" Sophie said

I decided to go first so I grabbed my clothes and she showed us to the bathroom.

The hot water felt so good after coming in from a cold rain, which was kind of weird too because it had been sunny all day(freaky weather). I had washed my hair and I was just about to grab the conditioner when Neji walked in on me, I sunk down in the bubbles and screamed which scared him more than he scared me. When I screamed I threw a bar of soap that was in my hand at the time and it hit him in the shoulder.

"sorry!! I didn't know!!" he yelled running out of the bathroom and closing the door.

After my interesting bath I Changed into my red butterfiy pajamas which was a sleeveless shirt and kaprees then walked back to Hinata's room.

"what happened" Sophie said " we heard you scream then minutes later seen Neji walk by, his face was really red and when we asked him what happened he said nothing"

I started to feel really embarrassed "he's right it was nothing"

"you sure" Hinata said

"yeah, your turn Sophie"

I walked Sophie to the bathroom. She got mad when she climbed into the water then remembered that she forgot her clothes.

"I'll get them" I said

I went to the room and grabbed her p-j's on the way back I met Neji in the hall.

"I'm sorry" he said his face was still a little red "I swear I didn't see anything"

"that's alright" I said

"you know for a bar of soap that really hurt"

"I'm so sorry" I said "I didn't mean to do that it just happened"

"last minute reflexes"

I nodded. He walked with me to the bathroom and waited outside when I gave Sophie her clothes. I walked slow back to Hinata's room so I could talk to Neji.

"I didn't know you two were staying with us tonight" he said

"we didn't know either"

"do you know that the spring festival starts the day after tomorrow"

"wow" I said "I don't think I've ever been to one"

"really" he said "it's five days long"

"my dad kept me…very tied up, and I had money"

"oh, so this will be your first"

"yup"

I stopped at Hinata's door I heard Neji take in a deep breath

"do you want to go…….with me"

I froze dead in my tracks, was Neji asking me out or was he trying to be nice. When I stayed quiet longer than I thought I would he took the confused look on my face as rejection.

"I'm sorry" he said "it's was a stupid question, why would you want to go with someone like--"

"no!" I stopped him "I would love to go…with you"

"really?"

"yeah" I said "is …this a …date?"

I couldn't stop myself from asking the question. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"it's…up to you"

"okay" I said getting excited "it's a date!"

I quickly kissed him on the cheek and went into Hinata's room leaving him in the hall speechless.

Chapter 4

When we got back to our house that morning lady hokage gave us some money and after breakfast she took us shopping to find us something to wear for the spring fest that started tomorrow, it was going to be a girls day out today Sophie and I was so excited. I usually didn't care about what I wore but now that I was going with Neji I actually wanted something that would make me look pretty, and I bet a 100 bucks that Sophie was looking for something that would make Shikamaru pass out.

I found a white kimono with red liner, it faded to light pink designs at the bottom. It only went down to my knees. And Sophie found a light sky blue dress that also went a little past the knees and its sleeves hung off the shoulders( cute, I thought, he'll like that). After we were done with our shopping around lunch time for the spring fest we went back home and put our clothes away. I set my plans for today. First we would go hang out with Shikamaru and Choji until dinner, after that I would leave Sophie with Shikamaru and go to the book store to see what's new. After that I will go to my secret spot on the mountains cherry blossom garden and write in my journal then watch the sun go down.

Sophie and I met Shikamaru and choji at their spot and we talked about our day but Sophie and I didn't tell them about our new dresses, we wanted to surprise them. But I did confess to them that I did like Neji it was so embarrassing but they promised not to tell. Then around dinner we met Shika's sensei Asuma who took us to a different restaurant we haven't been to before. The second we walked in we were greeted by a blonde girl.

"oh, how cute" she said " Choji and Shikamaru both have girlfriends!"

"What!!" the four of us said

"s-she's not my girlfriend" Shikamaru said "I-I don't like girls like that"

"yeah" Choji agreed "and besides Sabora likes nej- OW!"

Shikamaru slapped him in the back of the head before he could finish his sentence,(thank god). And I have never seen Shika get nervous like that. (you know what that means).

We sat at a table that had a grill in the middle, after choji made sure that Sophie and I got our food he quickly started shoving it in. Ino the blonde went for the last piece but Choji swiped it.

"AH!, Choji don't start this again" She yelled

"you're not getting this sister!" he said putting it in his mouth

Sophie and I looked at each other smiling, we wanted to burst out laughing but instead put food in our mouths to prevent that.

After we ate I said my good-byes and left for the book store. I after an hour staying there I found a romantic book for lady Tsundae, I knew she liked them by looking at her book shelf.

"$7.25" the clerk said

"thank you" I said "um…do you have a box I could put this in"

The clerk turned to me "oh, is it a gift"

"well kind of, I'm getting it for Lady Hokage to thank her for letting my friend and I live here"

"I see" he said looking at the book "I think she'll like this one, she's into those romantic books"

I smiled "that's good"

After I got the book I walked outside and put the book in my carrier bag (that's my purse but I don't like calling that).

"HEY!!!" I heard Naruto yell

"whats wrong" I asked

"have you seen grandma Tsundae"

"yeah she should be at home"

"thanks" he was about to take off but he turned back around

"you…aren't going swimming today, are you"

"no"

"good, don't, but still watch out for him"

"who" I asked

"pervy sage"

"who??"

"the toad sage, but I call him pervy sage because he does his _research_ which is basically spying on young girls that are half naked or in bikini's"

"oh" I said "um…thanks for the warning"

"no prob" he said then took off running for our house.

I pulled out my cherry blossom umbrella and walked to my secret spot.

"so are you going to tell me where we're going" Sophie said walking with Shikamaru.

"it's a surprise" he said over his shoulder "just on the valley over the village

Sophie began to get nervous, what could Shikamaru want to show her.

After walking just a little from the village Sophie spotted a hill. At the top three trees stood in a triangle formation, on of the trees had a swing.

"well here we are" he said sitting up against one of the trees. Sophie sat in swing

"it's pretty"

"yup" Shikamaru said "it's my secret spot 2, the view up here is great"

"it is" Sophie agreed

They sat there quietly for a few minutes, Sophie closed her eyes as the wind blew in her hair. Then she felt the swing move and she jerked her eyes open.

"relax" Shikmaru said from behind her swing, his face was just inches away from hers. He started pushing her in the swing getting her higher each time.

"sometimes if you look straight up and close your eyes you feel like your flying"

Sophie gave it a try. She closed her eyes and held tight while Shikamaru pushed her on the swing. She could see but she knew when she had become lined with the sun because her face grew warm and the light got brighter. After a while Shikamaru slowed her down to a stop.

"I've got something I want to ask you"

Sophie waited

"do you want to go with me to the spring fest starting tomorrow"

Her eyes widen

Shika scratched the back of his head "well you see, Choji got Ino to go with him leaving me the odd man out, and since you're the only other girl I know-"

"of course, I will" Sophie answered "I was hoping you would ask me"

"really……okay good"

Shikamaru sat on the ground beside her and they watched the clouds take form.

"not to be nosey or anything, but why did you leave your home for this place"

Sophie stared down at her toes "you promise not to tell anyone"

"promise"

"okay…I'll tell you and only you"

I leaned up against the fence at the edge of the cliff and looked at the town below. Then I turned to the right to look at the four great statues of the past hokage. I didn't know much about the first and second hokage but I knew the fourth saved the leaf village from the fox demon Naruto now has, and the third died saving his village from orchimaru (that jerk!). He kind of reminded me of my dad and Sophie's. Thinking about them worried me, it's been three days and no sign of them I thought they that they would be looking all over the land of fire by now.

When I turned back around Neji stood with his back against the rail and his arms crossed.

"h-how long have you been standing there?" I asked

"only for a few minutes"

"well why didn't you say something?"

He shrugged his shoulders "you looked like you were thinking about something"

"I-it's nothing"

"it doesn't look like nothing" he said

I looked at him my expression blank

"you are so hard for people to read Sabora, but not for me. I've been watching you these past three days when around everyone you're a nice and care-free person but when your alone you look sad and are always looking over your shoulder"

I went to turn away from him but he grabbed my shoulder turning me and pulling me closer to him making body feel every tense.

"and, when a guy touches you or gets too close like I am now you flinch and lock up like it's hurting you"

I didn't look up at him, I didn't want him to see that I was about to start crying.

"what do you want from me" I said

"to know why you came here, and what made you leave your own family, what did they do to you!"

I started crying so I put my hands over my face but he took my wrists and pulled them away

"I can't protect you if you don't tell me!" he shouted

My eyes widen in shock, I have never met anyone who wanted to protect me. Only Sophie and I protected each other, and now someone I just met cares for me enough to protect me from my own father, my worst nightmare.

I smiled a little and wiped my eyes.

"ever since I was born, my dad hated me because I wasn't a boy I was just a mistake to him"

Neji let go of my wrist, but he didn't move from his spot….and I didn't want him to.

"when my mom died my life became a living hell, everyday he would find some reason to hit me, or beat me. And when he started drinking the beatings grew more worse and happened more often. Sometimes he would spend all night at the bar but I was still afraid to go to sleep in my own room and now everyone try's to touch me I freak a little, I can't control that"

"so" Neji said "you ran because you wanted to feel safe and have freedom"

I nodded

"what's Sophie story" he asked

"her dad's the same, she's my friend so I couldn't leave her behind" I said "but now that we have left I'm afraid that they'll come and take us"

"I'm…sorry" Neji said

He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me holding me tight. I flinched just a little but tried to overcome my a fear and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I promise he'll will never get to you again" he whispered "I won't let him"

Even though I only knew Neji for a few days I believed him, I trusted him…with my life.

That night on our way back home Sophie and I met each other on the road, and we didn't say a word until we got to our room.

"Sabora, I told Shikamaru"

I turned over in my bed to face her but I said nothing.

"are you mad?" She asked

"no" I answered "because I told Neji"

"oh" she said

I laid on my back and put me arms behind my head

"hey Sophie"

"yeah"

"I'm going with Neji to the Festival, is this okay"

"yeah" she said adjusting her pillow "Shika is taking me"

"oh really?" I said

She smiled and nodded

"that's good, but we better get some sleep so we won't be tired tomorrow afternoon.

"right" she said

We reached over and turned our lamps off at the same time.

Chapter 5

In the village if Kalinga, Kino(my father) and Saxon (Sophie's dad) stood in rage at the two empty bedrooms of there house. They got arrested for three days and had just come home to find there daugthers gone.

"what do those little brats think they're going" Saxon said

Kino punched a glass picture breaking it into pieces.

"no where, because we're going to find them and oh when we do"

"the neighbor said he saw them leave the north gate of our village"

"well then" Kino said "what are we waiting for"

Today was the first day of the Spring festival in the leaf village, Sophie and I were so excited because we had never been to one before and we both had dates too.

That morning was slow though, Lady hokage pulled us out of bed at 6:00 and dragged us to the office with her to help get her work done quicker. We didn't have to do anything hard just organize papers and run errands. But the second she said we were free we took a walk around town. When we walked down main street we saw a lot of people getting ready for the festival tonight.

"HEY!!"

Sophie and I looked at each other we knew who that was. We turned to see Naruto running to us carrying a carrier bag waving papers at us.

"Hey! Do you guys need a flier for this years spring plans, it has everything we will be doing listed here"

"sure" Sophie said

He handed us each a flower then took off down the street.

"where does he get the energy to do that" Sophie asked

"who knows" I said

We walked down to the ring near by and saw Kiba playing with Akamaru his puppy. And decided to stop and say hi.

"hi Kiba" we both said

"hey ladies, what's up"

"nothing" I said

"I heard about that fight you had with Tenten, heard that she got whooped"

"who told you that" Sophie asked

"Lee" Kiba said "he won't shut up about it"

"figures" I said

"speaking of which, do one of you girls want to go at it"

"you mean fight" I asked

"just some sparing"

"okay" I turned to my friend "go for it Sophie"

"what me?"

"yeah it's been awhile since you fought, so go ahead"

"yeah but-"

"oh come on Sophie" Kiba said "I won't bite hard"

"ha-ha" she said being sarcastic "fine I'll fight"

I backed away and gave my friend some space.

Sophie held her right hand in the air and it began to glow. Then a small bright beam formed in her and she threw it "north swains glow"

Kiba tried to run but the spheres followed him he was only able to get away from one. The second he got up Sophie punched him in the face making him fly into a tree, he threw Akamaru a food pill

"now Akamaru, Fang over Fang!"

They spun towards Sophie she made a hand sign and made herself into a ghost and Kiba and his dog went right trough her not touching her.

"what!!" he yelled

She came up behind him and kicked him for times in the back. On the fifth kick he grabbed her leg and slammed her down on the ground. She quickly rolled to her feet and jumped back. Sophie pulled out her weapon the nunchaku and held them together in front of her face.

"Razor Leaf justu!"

A gust of wind carried a bunch of leafs at kiba, but these leaves were sharp as knifes. They swirled around cutting him.

I heard the clock from the clock tower ring.

"sophie that's enough!" Sophie stopped and I went over and healed Kiba's wounds.

"you got lucky" he said "and how did you do that"

"do what?"

"form a justu without doing a hand sign"

"we…are a different kind of ninja" I said

"I'll say….so why did you stop us"

"we have to go" I said "we've only got two hours until the opening ceremony starts.

"I almost forgot about that thanks for the reminder" Kiba said "come on Akamaru"

The puppy jumped inside his jacket and they left the ring.

"we better get back to the house too, and get ready" Sophie said

"no duh!" I said pulling out my umbrella "lets go"

As we walked up main street I noticed the toad sage so I jumped behind a building pulling Sophie with me.

"what?" she asked

"it's pervy sage"

"who?"

"Naruto warned me about him, he likes staring and stalking young pretty girls, he calls it his research"

"eewww"

"I know" I said "lets take the back ally"

"but we only know the main roads, what if we get lost"

"we won't" I said "the only choices we have is A, try not to get noticed by pervy sage or B, take the ally which could probably be a sort-cut"

"B"

"that's what I thought"

We took the back ally which was like a maze but at the end was the street to lady Tsundae's house (se it really was a short cut).

We unlocked the door with the key she made for us and went inside. I let Sophie take a bath first while I tried to find something to where. Our dresses were for the party that night around 8:00 pm so we can't wear them yet It was 0nly 12:00 and the festival starts at 2:00 so we've got time.

"girls! Are you home" Lady Tsundae yelled from downstairs

"yeah" I yelled

I heard slight foot steps coming up the steps. Tsundae came t into our rooms and sat on my bed.

"so your first party huh"

I nodded

"do you have anyone…special to meet tonight"

Blood rushed to my face

"maybe"

"oh, who may I ask"

I blushed even more "you'll see when we come back tonight to get ready for the party They're coming to pick us up.

"they" Tsundae said "Sophie's got one too"

"yup"

I looked away from her and turned toward my closet which barely had any clothes in it.

"well I hope you have fun with them"

She walked over to our desk and picked up the filer.

"lets see, tonight is the party, tomorrow night is fireworks-"

"really" I said "I love fireworks"

"me too ever since I was little…they were Yondaimes favorite too"

"you mean the forth hokage"

She nodded "the spring festival was his idea"

"I bet you miss him"

"everyone does"

"you know what I think" I said

"what?"

"I think he's still alive, and someday I'm going to prove it"

She looked at me with a mix of confusion and sympathy"

Sophie came into the room dressed and with a towel over her head

"okay Sabora you're next

I grabbed my clothes and skipped to the bathroom.

After we all got ready Sophie and I went to join our friends on main street and Lady Tsundae went to get ready to announce the start of the festival.

"HEY!" Naruto greeted us "how are you guys"

"good" we both said

"I have a question do any of you have dates for the party"

"yup" Sophie said

Naruto started crying

"whats wrong with you" I asked

"I-I can't find anyone to go with!"

"poor guy" Sophie whispered

Then I remembered that Hinata had a crush on him.

"hey I know who you could ask"

He stopped crying "who, Who?"

"hinata, she would say yes"

"really?"

I nodded

"okay I'll go ask her!"

Naruto got really excited and took off running.

"well that was…random" Sophie said "but I hope she says yes"

"oh she will" I smiled

We walked into the café( same one on the day it was raining)

And sat at one of the big tables in the middle we wanted enough room for our friends. The waitress came and asked us if we wanted anything so we decided to only get something to drink. We wanted to save most of our money for games.

"hello are you Naruto's new friends"

We looked up to see a pink haired girl in a red kimono.

"yeah, I'm Sophie and this is Sabora"

"I'm Sakura" she said

"naruto said we would be hanging out with you today is that okay"

"well of course it is" Sophie said "take a seat"

she pulled up a chair and sit next to me.

"so" she said "do you like our village"

"oh yes, very much" Sophie said

"the people here are very nice, a lot better than our last village"

Sophie nodded in agreement

Sakura looked at a poster on the wall announcing the festival.

"oh I can't wait till tonight" she said "the party is going to be so much fun"

" I bet it is" I said

"do you have any special to go with" she asked

"yup, I'm going with Neji"

"really, wow I didn't think he was the type to do these kind of things, he always stuck with himself and I thought he was kind of rude"

"he's nice to me"

"that's good"

" I'm going with Shikamaru" Sophie said

"wow that's another shocker" Sakura said

"why?" I asked

"well he's lazy for one, and he doesn't like girls he complains about us all the time"

"who are you going with" Sophie asked

"I'm going with Lee"

"interesting" I said

Shikamaru and Choji walked through the door and sat at our table. They both sat in a chair on each side of Sophie.

"so, how's it going" Shikamaru asked

"good" we all said

"hey Sabora" Choji said "so like, you're going with Neji to the dance"

"who told you" I demanded

"no one I just passed Neji and Tenten on the way here, I heard him tell her he was going with someone else"

"man, Tenten must be mad" Shikamaru said

"oh she was" Choji laughed

"I don't find this very funny" I said "I don't want anyone hating me"

"too late" Shikamaru smiled

"oh, go to sleep!" I shouted (but not to loud)

Naruto came through the door with a big grin on his face

"Hinata said yes!" he yelled

"good for you" Sakura said

"I told you" I grinned

he sat next to Shikamaru. I looked up in time to see Lee and Guy come through the door.

"hey bushy brows," Naruto yelled "how you doing"

"just great Naruto"

Lee walked over to me and handed me a folded up piece of paper

"what's this" I asked

"it's a note for you"

He handed me the note and I opened it underneath the table.

Sabora,

I need to talk to you as soon as possible please come to "our" spot right away, it's nothing serious so don't get worried or nervous.

Neji

Guy jumped behind me and tried to look over my shoulder

"aw, is it a love letter"

"no" I said standing "um, I have to go so I'll meet up with you guys later"

I didn't give them time to say anything I just darted out the door and headed to our spot. I saw him standing by the rail looking down at the village, I wasn't even 15 feet near him and he knew I was there.

"so you came"

"of coarse" I said "what's wrong"

I sat on the bench and he came over and sat by me

"I'm so confused"

"why?"

"years ago the Hyuga clan made a peace treaty with the village hidden in the clouds, but it was a trick to kidnap Hinata and get our power, my uncle killed the kidnapper who was the leader of the rain village and in return they wanted our leader killed....my father took is place he was my uncle's twin"

"what are you confused about"

"now they want forgiveness and Lady hokage is giving them one chance.... there coming to the festival tonight"

"what!, after what they put you through"

he clinched his fists "I-I guess I'm just-"

"scared"

he nodded, I reached with both of my hands and took one of his and held it.

"don't worry I'm sure your uncle will protect Hinata and you both"

"but what if we get into a situation where he has to choose which one of us lives"

"that's why you're scared" I whispered still holding his hand.

"wait I know, you and Hinata can come stay with us during their visit, and no one can get into the hokages house trust Tsundae can really pack a punch she won't let anyone touch us"

"are you sure it's okay" he asked

"yeah, once we explain to her your situation and then we'll go talk to your uncle"

I stood up and pulled on his hand

"come on"

"wait we're going to tell her now"

"yup, before they get here"

Neji stood up and we walked to the hokages office.

Meanwhile at the cafe Kiba finally showed up right when the festival started so everyone went to play games and look at all the booths.

One booth they came across was the ring toss where you had to throw a ring on to the group of bottles.

"Hey! naruto" Kiba shouted "bet you 65 ryo that I can kick your butt at this"

"your on!"

After talking with the Hokage Neji and I finally caught up with them.

"what are they doing" I asked looking at Kiba and Naruto.

"there placing bets, "Sophie said "Naruto just lost"

"figures" Neji said

After they were done we continued down to the next booth.

I saw a booth that was selling charms

"Sophie I'll be back in a second"

"okay"

Neji followed me to the other Booth.

"I think I'm going to try this one" Sophie said

it was a game where you throw a ball at a pyramid of bottles

"I think I'll try it too" Shikamaru said

They picked a spot and the guy handed them each three balls to throw

"ladies first" Shikamaru said

Sophie smirked and launched the ball hitting three bottles off the top of the pyramid

"not bad" He said throwing his first ball and missing the pyramid completely.

"bad" Sophie mocked

Choji laughed " Shikamaru are you letting her win"

"no"

He threw another knocking all the bottles off, Sophie threw her ball next also knocking the bottles down

"tie!" Choji yelled

There was only one pyramid left for each of them and they both only had one ball left.

Sophie threw her ball knocking all off with one hit. Shikamaru threw his knocking all off but the one on the end.

"the lady wins" the guy said

"whoo!" Sophie shouted "I won"

"aw, man one left" Shikamaru said "what a drag, I lost against a girl"

Sophie picked out a small stuffed animal, it was a green bear and handed it to Shikamaru

"here"

"what, but that's your prize" Shikamaru said

"but I won it for you"

"aw" Choji said "how cute is that"

Shikamaru turned a little red but he still took the bear. When he did Sophie hugged him and pecked him on the cheek then skipped off to the booth I was at.

"oooh , Shika's got a girlfriend" Choji giggled

Sophie popped up beside me "I won!"

"really cool" I said picking up a charm

"you guys ready"

I turned to see Shikamaru

"nice bear" Neji said

"very cute" I agreed

"shut up" Shikamaru blushed "it was a gift"

For hours they ran around and had fun but that afternoon Hayate came and told the girls that the hokage needed them so they said good-bye to there friends and Shikamaru and Neji said that they would be over tonight at 8:00.

The girls waited for her in her office Sophie sat at the small table while Sabora looked at Yondaimes picture on the wall beside the other past hokages.

"you still think he's alive" Sophie asked

"yup" I said " and I'll find him one day"

"sure"

"I will!!"

before we could finish lady Tsundae came in. "how are you girls doing"

"good" we both said

She sat down at her desk and opened a letter

"this letter was from one of my jonin who were watching your fathers at your old village to see how they react, well it seems they got mad and are now looking for you"

"oh no" Sophie said

_Damn_ I thought _just when things are going good here._

_"_They might come to our village, if they do we will hide you until they leave and before they come I will announce everyone in the village that they should not know you if they ask"

"good" I said

"we keep a watch out so that you girls can have a good time tonight, but tomorrow I will need my jonin so if you see them come straight home and don't answer it for anyone, I will have the towns people also keep watch, understand"

"yes" we said

"good now go home and get dressed its almost time for the party"

We went home and got ready for the party after putting our outfits on we each sat on our beds that were across from each other and stared at the floor. Sophie couldn't stand the awkward silence any more than I could.

"what are we going to do if they find us" she asked "where do we run"

"we're not going to run,... not anymore"

"but-"

"do you want to leave Shikamaru!" I asked

"no but-"

"this time we fight!, I'm sick of running" I said "We have found our home and we have both found someone special....I'm not going to let them take this from us"

Sophie put her chin on her knees and sighed

"your right, we have to fight them"

"you don't have to if you don't want to"

"no Sabora!, we're a team like Kiba and Akamaru, I don't fight without you, you don't fight without me"

"and now we have more friends that will surely stand with us, right"

"right!"

We then heard a knock at the door. We both turned our heads toward the clock

"it's already 8" Sophie said

We ran down the stairs and stopped before the door.

"you answer it" Sophie said pushing me

"what?, why me?"

"just do it"

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Shikamaru and Neji stood on our front porch.

"are you two ready yet" Shikamaru said

"yup" I said pulling Sophie out of the house and locking the door behind me. Shikamaru must have liked her dress because he was turning red and couldn't take his eyes off of Sophie. and I noticed that Neji was doing the same to me.

It made me blush a little. Shikamaru wore a tux with no tie or bow so it was just a jacket and shirt( but Sophie didn't care), and Neji had a white vest with a black long sleeve shirt under it.

we took our dates by the arm and we walked to the festival party together.

on the main street they saw people celebrating.

"wow" Sophie said "the spring festival must be very popular, there's people from different villages that even came"

"only the leaf village as cherry blossoms that rain every spring and grow back during the summer" Neji said

"why is that?" I asked

"don't know" Neji said "I guess the weather effects it"

We walked to a place beside the hokages building where the party was being held at, it was full of ninja from the village. We found the table that our friends were at and set with them. I sat by Hinata and Sophie sat across from me by Shika and Choji. We didn't tell anyone who we were going with expect for our each other and Sakura so seeing everyone's blank and shocked faces made me want to laugh. but some people didn't show like Tenten and Shino. When they announced that the food was ready in the buffet room we all left our seat and walked to the room unlike Choji who knocked Shikamaru out of his seat and nearly flew down the hall. We all talked while we ate. You could hear Naruto all the way across the room and Neji hardly even spoke a word. I didn't mind because I like the silent type but his face worried me, he looked like something was bothering him. I slid my hand under the table and took his hand he had sitting on his knee, he looked up at me and I smiled at him.

"you okay" I whispered

"yeah" he whispered back smiling a little

I didn't believe him, he said he was okay but his eyes told me something else. We still held each others hand while we sat there and ate. They had music playing and when they played Sophie's favorite song she jumped up and pulled on Shikamaru's arm.

"dance with me" she said

"what?"

"please"

"oh, come on Shikamaru" Choji said "dance with your girl"

"alright fine" he said as he let Sophie pull him do the dance floor

"want to dance" Neji asked me

Shock took filled my face "b-but I really don't know how to"

Neji stood from the table

"come on I'll teach you" he said "besides it's a slow dance it's not that hard"

I took his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor. When we got to a spot he pulled me so close to him that I was going to hit him. He held my right hand to his chest and wrapped his other arm around my waist, his face was just inches away from mine. I was so nervous I thought I was going to faint in any second.

"are you alright" he asked

"yeah" I said (but barely)

"I'm not holding you to tight, am I?"

"no" I whispered

I wanted to say yes and push him away but, I've never been held by a guy or have even been so close to one like this before, I felt so safe with him close I didn't want this moment to end. I looked at Sophie and Shika who were just a little ways from us. He had both of his arms around her and she had hers around his neck I was glad that my best friend was happy and I was glad we had both been lucky to find someone special. I laid my head on Neji shoulder and closed my eyes.

After a few minutes I felt Neji tense up.

"there here" he said his voice cold

I looked up and saw disgust across his face I looked in the direction he was looking in and saw the ninja clan from the land of lighting, village hidden in the clouds.

"do you want to leave" I asked

"no" He said

"your uncle Hiashi is over there, do you want to ask him if you can stay with lady Hokage"

"yeah" he said and we stopped dancing and went to him.

Sophie and Shika danced for three whole songs

"I'm tired" he said "can we take a break"

"sure" said sophie and they went back to their table

"aw you two looked so cute together" Choji said

Shikamaru hit him in the back of the head when he sat down

"ow!"

"sorry my hand just slipped"

"sure it did"

"no I'm sorry but I must keep Neji and Hinata with me" Hiashi said "to watch them more closely"

"I understand" I said

"but why?" Neji said "I'll be fine"

"If they find out where you are you'll be putting Sabora and Sophie in danger, do you want this?"

"No but--"

"Then this discussion ends now Neji"

Neji and I sat back down at the table with our friends, we tried to enjoy our night together. after an hour he had to leave with the Hyuga clan, it made him so mad that he couldn't walk me home. He told me until the party was over and walk home with Shika and Sophie but after he left I didn't want to stay anymore so I told my group that I was leaving. After walking 2 blocks on the main road I began to wish that I listened to Neji. It was dark, no one was out and I didn't have my umbrella with me. And to make things worse, I felt a presence behind me. I began to walk a little faster, I was almost home. When I got inside my house I locked the door, I have never felt so strange in my live and I knew something somewhere was going absoulty wrong.

That night Shikamaru walked Sophie to her sidewalk.

"So tomorrow night there having fireworks" Shikamaru said "we can bring Choji and go to our spot and watch them"

"That be great"

They stood silent for a moment until Sophie began to get uneasy.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

She turned to walk towards the front door but Shikamaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him and kissed her. Sophie was in shock at first but see soon relaxed and threw her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, the whole time he had his hands on her waist (the perfect gentleman). When they finally pulled away he held her in his arms and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said and before he left he pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Sophie.

Chapter 6

That night Kino and Saxon went to the village hidden in the rain and hired some ninja, they gave them a picture of the two girls and the ninja disappeared. Kino and Saxon headed for the next destination that was two days off......the land of fire village hidden in the leaves.

Today I was so depressed all of the Hyuga's had to stay inside the estate so that means I won't get to see Neji at all today. Sophie didn't want me feeling all down so she decided to drag me along with Shika and Choji today. As we walked down the street to our meeting spot the chi cafe I noticed Sophie had a new bracelet, it was a bracelet made of light blue beads.

"When did you buy that?" I asked

"I didn't, Shikamaru got it for me"

"Aw! How cute"

We both laughed and she slightly hit me in my arm. We noticed that there was a lot more people here than there was yesterday. Then something caught my eye and I turned to see someone I recognized

"GAARA!!" I yelled

"Gaara?" Sophie said "where?"

"Right there" I said pointing to a boy with his back turned to us

"Are you sure" she asked me

I nodded "yup, I know that gourd from anywhere"

I yelled for him again and he turned in our direction.

Sophie gasped "it is Gaara!"

We both took off and ran to him. Sophie stopped when we reached him but not me I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. I have always did this even though he never hugged me back I knew he didn't care? Sophie never tried it though she was always too scared.

"How have you been" she asked

"Fine"

I looked around and didn't see Temari or Kankaru

"Are you here alone" I asked

"They didn't want to come" He said "Kankaru still hates you for breaking his puppet"

"Well, he shouldn't have been trying to scare Sophie" I said "you know she hates that thing"

Gaara nodded "I hate it too, it's annoying"

"So...do you want to hang out with us and our friends?"

"Do you think they will mind" he asked "I know the friends you speak of"

"Sure" I said

Gaara didn't look very convinced but he went with us anyway.

When we entered the cafe Naruto stood from the table and screamed in shock.

"IT'S GAARA!"

Everyone head turned in our direction. Sophie went to the table and sat next to Shikamaru and Gaara followed closely behind me.

"is it alright if my friend Gaara hangs with us today" I asked

everyone just sat in silence and shock

"s-sure" Sakura finally said

everyone looked at her while Gaara and I sat down.

"so" Naruto shivered "your friends"

"yup" Sophie said

"h-how did you guys meet" he asked

"well" I said "a long time ago my mom took my to the sand village to introduce me to a friend that lived there. I saw Gaara playing in some sand by himself while some other kids played ball near by so I went over and asked if I could play with him... ever since then we've been friends. Even though at first he just followed me around when I wasn't looking"

"why did he do that" Naruto asked

"because I was to afraid to talk to her" Gaara said

his voice sent chills down everyone's spin expect for Sophie and I.

"but he finally did"

"so how do you know Sophie" Shikamaru asked Gaara

"Sabora introduced me"

After a few minutes with Gaara everyone began to relax a little, even Gaara even though he did not talk much but I knew that he was okay. When it was close to the afternoon Gaara had to leave us so Sophie and I decided to go to the training grounds and spar, of course everyone wanted to watch.

"You ready!" I said

"I'm not going easy on you Sabora"

"good, neither am I"

We both threw kunai's and at the same time and they repelled off each other I teleported behind her did a round house kick, but she dodged it and grabbed my foot. I went to punch her but she grabbed it with her other hand. I made a hand sign with one of my hands and a little pale blue light shined at the tips of my index and middle finger. I almost touched her with it but she released me and jumped back.

"do you really think you can touch me with that" She said

"don't know, I got kind of close"

She pulled out her nunchaku and formed a movement with it. The movement looked familiar. Then a small lighting striked down at me but I moved then four more after those, it was a close call but I was able to miss them.

"a little early for lighting, isn't it"

"okay, how about this"

She made another movement and slammed her weapon on the ground

"stalagmite !"

rocks came out of the ground where I stood. I jumped in the air and threw needles at her. I quickly made a hand sign

"water style: needle mist"

the needles that I threw turned into water under Sophie's feet.

"now ice style: reflection!"

"what!" Sophie yelled

A mirror formed behind Sophie when she looked into it she couldn't she her reflection. I came up behind her and pushed her inside.

"game over" I said

the mirror melted away freeing Sophie from her mirror prison.

"AWESOME!" Naruto yelled

"what was that" Sophie asked

"a secret"

the other came running to us

"THAT WAS SO COOL !" Naruto yelled

"not so loud, my ear is right here" Shikamaru said covering his ears

"sorry"

"wow" Lee said "that earth thing was cool!"

"thanks" Sophie said

We all trained until the bell rang meaning the fireworks were going to start in 15 minutes Sophie asked me to join them but I told them that I was going some place else and That I would see her tonight. I went to my spot in the cherry blossom field and laid out a blanket. now they were starting to rain down petals I found our bench and sat with my umbrella open letting the petals fall around me.

"sabora"

I jumped at the sound of my name and turned to see Neji standing beside me

"Neji, I thought you had to stay in the Hyuga clan estate"

"I was, but I jumped out my window and came here"

"why?"

"well I wanted to watch the fireworks with you"

"what will happen if they catch you?"

"I will be punished probably"

He sat next to me on the blanket and I closed my umbrella.

I slowly slid closer to him and we watched as the fireworks made beautiful colors in the sky. and when it was over we sat there and looked at the stars for over an hour.

"it's getting late" I said "we better go"

I stood up and so did he. Before I could say anything I was cut off by his lips touching mine but he quickly pulled away.

I-I'm sorry Sabora I don't know where that came from, I hope I didn't offended You"

"no, you didn't"

After a few seconds he kissed me again. This one was different from before and made me weak in the legs I fell into him but he wrapped his arms around me and didn't let me fall. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen our kiss. His tongue slid across my bottom lip asking entrance and I gladly accepted him. We kissed for a long time then pulled away to catch our breath. I would have probably fainted if I didn't remember that you couldn't breathe when you kissed someone. We soon forgot the time and stayed with each other on the blanket under the stars.

Chapter 7

That morning Kino and Saxon arrived in the leaf village. They walked the streets showing people their pictures of the two girls but no one seemed to know them.

"lets check with some of the kids their age" Kino said "knowing Sabora she wouldn't get into contact with many adults"

"what about him" Saxon said pointing to a blonde boy sitting a the Ramen shop

They walked over to him.

"hey have you seen these girls"

Nrauto turned around and when he saw who's picture they were holding he nearly jumped out of his skin. but he reminded himself "stay calm".

"nope, I don't think I've ever seen those to before are they lost"

"just come and tell us if you see them" Saxon said "they're likely to be together"

"right!" Naruto said

Naruto waited until they turned down a different block to run and find grandma Tsundae. But with his luck he found Shikamaru first.

"shikamaru we've got trouble!!!"

"what do you mean trouble?"

Sabora and Sophie...they might be in danger!"

"What? How?"

"their dads you here looking for them!"

shocked and worry filled Shikamaru's face.

"I'm on my way to the hokage's office you go find Sophie and Sabora and warn anyone that you come across"

"right! I'm on it!"

Shikamaru and Naruto took off in different directions.

Sabora and Neji walked down the stairs together just to see Lee screaming to them and running there way.

"Lee what's wrong" Neji asked

"their fathers are here"

"what!" Neji and I both yelled

"Lady Tsundae wants any ninja to bring you to them right away" Lee said "for protection"

"Where's Sophie?" I asked

"we don't know, you didn't come home last night so she went to look for you"

"she did what!"

"calm down Sabora" Neji said "Lee I'll take Sabora to the hokages office you go help find Sophie"

"okay"

then he disappeared and Neji and I took off for the hokages office.

Walking down the street Sophie caught sight of Sabora's father Kino and back into a wide ally way when she went to run someone grabbed her by the arm.

"there you are!"

it was her father Saxon

"let go of me!" Sophie yelled

"oh you are in deep trouble, you worthless brat!"

"LET HER GO!!"

she recognized that voice and turned to see Shikamaru doing a hand sign.

"oh yeah and if I don't!" Saxon said

"then I'll make you"

Shikamaru held out his arm in a grip like Saxon did. When Saxon tried to pull Sophie away but he couldn't move. When he looked down he saw a black shadow connect him to shikamaru.

"what is this?, I can't move"

"exactly" Shikamaru said

Shikamaru opened his and he had out and Saxon released Sophie.

"what!!"

"Choji!! ,NOW!!"

"Giant Human Boulder!!"

A giant ball came toward Saxon. Shikamaru removed his justu at the last second and jumped in and got Sophie out of the way.

"BAARUUUU!!" Choji yelled as he ran over Saxon

Shikamaru and Sophie ran out of the ally way heading for the Hokages office.

Sabora and Neji were almost there when a five ninja from the rain dropped down in front of them.

"rain ninja!" Sabora yelled

"we're here take you back" the leader of the group said "move aside Hyuga this matter doesn't concern you"

Neji did the exact opposite, he stepped in front of me and got into his gentle fist stance.

"you'll have to kill me first to get to her"

All of the other ninja laughed. then right as they were about to attack us sand came out of no where and swallowed them.

"thanks Gaara!" I called out

"Gaara?" Neji said

I pointed up in the trees above us and there Gaara stood on a low branch.

"go on ahead" he said "I'll take them from here"

We met up with Sophie in the Hokage's office along with Naruto, Shikamru and Lee. We had to wait in one of her rooms outside her office while she talked with some ninja to decide where we are to do next. 15 minutes later Gaara showed up and found a wall and leaned against it.

After about one hour they let us in. We found out that our fathers were working with a every dangerous gang from the rain village their enemies.

"so now what" We asked

"well to avoid war with the village of rain and there ally the cloud village. we have decided to send you to one of our allies country just until things clear up. We will even have your escort stay with you until we call for them.

"which village are we going to" Sophie asked

"that's what we are still trying to figure out"

"lady Hokage" I said "I will fill safe if we were to go to the village hidden in the sand, my mother as a friend that lives there and-"

"sorry but we do not want you with any other family members or friends" Tsundae said "it will only cause them trouble and if money is involved they could turn on you"

"then we will stay with Gaara" I said

I turned to look at him

"do you mind" Hokage asked him

he shook his head no.

"alright then, now who should we send with you" she asked "all of the jonin will have to stay here and we want a small group"

"I'll go" Neji said

"and I will go with him" Lee said

"I'm going too" Shikamaru said

"oh yeah! you know I'm going" Naruto shouted

"hold on boys are you sure you want to do this"

they all nodded

"well that's 7 people, not a small group but, you each have unique abilities so I guess it might work"

lady Tsundae stood from her desk "alright go home and back boys, this is a A rank mission and you have one hour to get ready, Sophie and Sabora Kakashi will take you home to get your things"

"right"

We all left but Neji turned around

"lady Hokage I would like to ask you to write me a note for my uncle"

"of course, I heard that you sneaked out so Haishi will by expecting something when you returned"

"thank you"

After we got all of our things we went back to the office and we said our good byes and Kakashi and Guy took us to the front gate and we left the leaf village.

We moved fast through the trees hoping to get a head start if there were any ninja in the forest but for the first day it went well. Shikamaru put us it the line formation that he used on Sasuke's mission. First was Gaara be cause we was our escort and he can attack long range enemies from anywhere. then Lee because he was fast and had good taijustu, third was Shikamaru since he could use his shadow justu and catch the ninja Lee misses. Then it was Sophie so she could help the people in front with her elemental powers. Next was Naruto because he had his multi shadow clones to help both front and back and he was in between Sophie and I so he could protect us easily. number six was me to help take look out from any one in the area and last was Neji, to look out at the rear with his Byakugan. That night we decided to rest Naruto didn't want to becuase he was afraid that someone would attack them in their sleep, but I reminded him that Gaara never sleeps and that he would keep watch.

It took four days to get to the sand village we arrived at night . Gaara let everyone stay at his house, because we were not used to such heat he did his best to make us comfortable even though all he could do his open windows and turn on fans. Gaara only had two bedroom so in one room Lee got to sleep in because of his recent surgery. then Gaara let Sophie and I have his room because he doesn't sleep his bed was a twin size so Sophie made a bed of covers in his room. Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto had to sleep in the living room, Naruto got the couch while Neji and Shika took the floor.

That morning I was the first person up. I walked into the kitchen and saw Gaara cooking breakfast.

"wow, that's a rare sight" I said

He just gave me the weirdest look then sat my plate of food. 5 minutes later Shikamaru got up and joined me at the table.

"Gaara cooks?"

After he was done Gaara covered our food and sat at the end of the table.

"so how was your night" I asked him "did you see the moon"

he nodded

The next Person to get up was Neji then Sophie and Lastly Naruto. but I probably could have guessed that.

Some of us did a change of clothes for this type of weather. Naruto ran around without his jacket Neji changed into a sleeveless vest and Shikamaru wore his net shirt.

"God how can you stand wearing all that black" Naruto asked Gaara

Gaara shrugged his shoulders "it doesn't bother me"

The whole day Gaara gave us a tour of the sand city when it got to hot Gaara took us home and said it would be better to see it at night. After taking a cold shower I went to Gaara's room to write in my journal until I noticed something on his desk. it was a little music locket in the shape of a heart. There were pieces laying around it. _it must be broken_ I thought so I sat down and tried to see if it could be fixed and in two hours I had done it. I opened it up and it played a soft melody. It had something carved on the inside it said Gaara's lullaby I went up the stairs to a small library area and looked out the only window up there I saw Gaara sitting on the roof so I climbed out to join him.

"look" I said pulling out the locket and opening it

his eyes widen then he took it from me and held it close.

"you....fixed it?"

"yup" I said "it took me a while but I was able to"

"this...this was my mothers........thank you"

"your welcome"

Gaara opened his locket and we sat on the roof and listened. I mostly watched Gaara he looked so happy and he never took his eyes off the locket. I was glad that I was able to make him happy.

We stayed in the sand village for three days. the following night I had been thinking. Our fathers will never stop and last time I recall I made a promise to Sophie that we would stop running and what where we doing in the sand village......running.

I went downstairs that afternoon and walked into the living room where everyone was.

"I'm going back" I said

"what?!" Naruto said "you can't grandma Tsundae said to wait"

"and I made a vow to stop running from my fear I'm going to confront my father"

"And do what Exactly"

"well I'll try talking to them"

"and if that doesn't work" Lee asked

"their fighters too.....only the winner will know"

"that's crazy" Shikamaru said "you're going to fight your on father"

"he is no father of mine" I said "he a step-father, my real father left this world when I was born"

"but-"

"I'm not asking for your help, but I am leaving with or without you, Kino will not stop until he has his slave back and I'm tired of running. the leaf village is my home now and if he wants to start something over me than I'm going to be in the leaf village fighting back!"

the room was quiet for a while but the least person I expected to got up and stood beside me.

"I'll go and support you" Sophie said

"so will I" Neji said also standing

then Naruto stood then Lee. I looked to Gaara he grinned and gave me a nod

"well Shikamaru" Sophie asked

"man this is going to be such a drag but.......she's right" he stood

"thanks guys"

"Alright!" Naruto shouted "let's go show those creeps who's boss!"

That night we packed all of our stuff and Headed back for the leaf village.

"Lady Hokage They're here" Hayate said

Saxon and Kino walked into the hokages office

"where are they" Kino demanded

"who?"

"don't play dumb!, you know who we're talking about" Saxon said "Sophie and Sabora we're taking them back"

"you can't"

"oh and why not"

"because these girls have signed in blood they are now shinobi of the leaf village" Tsundae said "if you take them we have every right to stop you"

"we'll see" Kino said

then they left.

The next day the village was attacked by a gang from the village hidden in the rain. their allies the cloud village had left for home the day before, they chose not to get involved. We arrived in time to see the aftermath. almost everything was destroyed and a lot of people were hurt.

"what happened here" Naruto asked

"it looks like were attacked" Neji said

"so much for stopping the war" Shikamaru said

I ran down the street toward the hokage's building and everyone followed me.

"Tsundae!" I yelled when we entered her office Hayate was picking up papers.

"Sabora what are you doing here"

"where is she?" Sophie said

"a-at the hospital"

We all took off down the street to the hospital. Tsundae was healing the wounded.

"Tsundae!" We yelled

"what are you doing here" She said

"what happened" Naruto said ignoring her question

"We were attacked by the rain gang who is working for Kino and Saxon"

"those bastards!" Naruto yelled "how dare they"

"is there anything I can help with? I asked "I'm a medic ninja"

"yes, this hospital is full of injured people"

For two weeks days we helped out around the town stayed and helped but had to leave when the sand village was facing some problems of there own. One day I was taking a break with Naruto at the ramen shop. They let us have what ever we wanted on the house for helping the town. After we had eaten a messenger told us that lady hokage wanted to see us. When we went to her office we found Sophie, Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee waiting for her.

"so she called for you too" Neji said

"yup" I said standing next to him

Lady Tsundae came out and sat at her desk

"good morning, I have called you all here today to discuss a mission"

"a mission" Naruto

"yes"

"what kind of mission" Neji asked

Tsundae gave us a serious look "to go and destroy the rain gang!"

"WHAT!!" we all shouted

"You don't have to if you don't want to we'll send someone else"

"why do you want us to stop them" I asked

"you know them better than us....and when they attack the village they stole something from us"

"what did they steal?" Sophie asked

"a sword and a box that belonged to the forth Hokage, that sword has powers beyond our understanding and that box holds secrets we don't even know"

"WHAT!!" Naruto yelled "HOW COULD YOU LET THEM STEAL SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!"

"I'm afraid we were careless, you don't have to destroy the gang just get those items back, but if it comes down to fighting....do what you must"

"I'll go" I said

she looked around at everyone else and they all nodded.

"good this is another A rank mission you leave A.S.A.P."

We packed up our gear and were greeted by friends Choji hugged the life out of Shikamaru and Sakura and Hinata waved to us.

"WAAAIT!!!!"

_who the heck _I thought. I turned to see Guy and Kakashi running to us. Kakashi handed me a three spiked kunai.

"what's this?" I asked

"a gift, it was Yondaimes my sensei"

"the forth was your sensei!"

"yup"

I looked at the kunai my hand, I was actually holding something that Yondaime used.

"thanks" I said

"you guys go kick butt" Guy said giving us the thumbs up but and smiled letting his teeth sparkle.

"sure thing!" Naruto said

"we'll make you proud sensei!" Lee said giving the thumbs up back at guy

We ran through the trees once again and two days later we reached the village hidden in the rain.

"everyone take off your head bands" I said

"why?" Naruto asked

"because were just looking for a gang were not destroying the whole town, we need to blend in"

everyone one took off there bands and hid them all except for Neji

"Neji take off your head band" I asked

"I can't"

"why not?"

he took it off to reveal his curse mark to me for the first time

"how will I hide this?"

I thought for a moment then took out a long thick black band I use to tie my hair in.

"use this"

he put it on, you could never tell it was there he just look liked he had bandaged his head. it was raining when we entered the village so I pulled out my umbrella we stopped at a store and got to more and we shared. It was Neji and I, Shika and Sophie and Lee and Naruto. We walked around to look for any signs of gang activity, and the people around us didn't seem to notice us or even care. But every once and a while we saw a ninja look at us. Neji was the hardest to hide because of his hair and eyes. He tried his best to avoid gazing if anyone had seen his eyes they would have caught us. Before we checked in a hotel Shikamaru gave Neji some sunglasses.

"here" he said

"why are you giving him those?" Lee asked

"to hide his eyes"

"but it's almost night" Naruto said

"you really don't get anything do you" Neji said taking the glasses and putting them on "I can get people to think I'm blind"

"oh" Naruto said

I went up and took his arm and lead him to the door

"just don't forget that your blind"

he smiled at me "I won't"

We walked inside and went to the woman at the front desk

"do you have three rooms open" Sophie asked

"hold just a minute" she said looking through some papers "um, yes we do"

"How much do you charge a night" Shikamaru asked

"100 ryo"

"wow, that's cheap" Naruto said

"will you be staying in two's"

"yes ma'am"

"okay then, I'll give you your room number then I need one persons name signed for each room"

She pushed a clipboard with the room paper, And Sophie went up first

"you have room 106, sign here"

Shikamaru looked over her shoulder as she signed the slip. but she didn't put her real name she wrote down Sophitia,

"and who's staying with you?" the woman asked

"he is" she said pulling Shikamaru's arm, his expression was blank.

next I went up pulling Neji gentle with me.

"you have room 107, sign here"

I found my number and signed Lucrecia for my name.

Then it was narutos turn he and Lee had room 105 but Naruto didn't know a fake name to put so Lee just wrote down Leo. (_figures)_

Our rooms were right beside each other which was a good thing in our case.

"well what's the plan" Shikamaru asked

"we rest" I said "everyone set their clocks for 7:00am, tomorrow we go looking for the gang and for Kino and Saxon"

"got it" Naruto said

We all went to our rooms, Neji took off the glasses and collapsed down on the second bed by the window. I walked to the window and stared at the moon.

"hey Sabora" Neji said "who's name did you sign in as or did you just make it up"

"you mean Lucrecia?"

"yeah"

I went around him and sat on my bed facing him.

"it was my mothers name" I said "Sophie signed in as her mother too"

"sorry"

"for what" I asked "you did nothing wrong"

we sat in silence for a moment until Neji broke the silence

"what did she look like, your mother"

"here I have a picture"

I reached into my purple belt and pulled out a small leather picture wallet. Neji got up and sat next to me as I opened the wallet to show him. It was a picture of my mom holding me when I was 4. she had bright green eyes and my color of hair only hers was shoulder length and she had it in a small bun.

"she's pretty" he said

"that was my last picture we took together"

"I don't want to ask this" Neji said "and you don't have to answer it but, how did she-"

"die"

Neji nodded

"heart failure"

"I'm sorry"

"it was a long time ago"

I flipped over my picture to reveal another one. This picture had a little light brown haired girl and her mother was holding her as well. her mother had bright blue eyes and her hair was long, her golden color looked like she had captured the sun itself.

"is that...Sophie?"

"yup, her mom died one week after mine"

"what happened to her"

"After my moms death she became very depressed, and they said that she threw herself off a cliff by the ocean"

Neji's face grew very pale "that's awful"

"but I think Saxon pushed her, because he was with her that day and they were fighting. Sophie was with them but she had her head turned. All she remembers is hearing her mom scream. Ever since them we have took care for each other. and every year our dad's would drop us at her friends house in the sand village for a year so we took the advantage to become ninja."

"why didn't you tell your mothers friend about your fathers abuse" Neji asked

"because they said they would kill us if we told anyone"

We were quiet once again this time we sat there even longer just staring at the floor.

"I'm tired" I finally said

"right, let's go to sleep"

We went to bed and about and hour later I felt Neji slide in my bed and wrap his arms around me. I slid over to give him room then I turned over facing him. I loved looking into his eyes eve though most people would see nothing but when I look I see so many things I could get lost in his gaze and not care. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep has he ran his fingers through my hair.

Chapter 8

The next day we split into pairs based on who we shared a room with. Shikamaru and Sophie spotted Kino and followed him down the street and down an ally way and stopped when they saw him disappear in the woods. They found us and told us and showed us where they last showed him.

"well are we going in" Naruto said

"yes"

I ran into the woods without hesitation, and my team followed me. We quickly tried to catch up but had to slow down at some points just in case of traps. It was a good thing we had Neji's eyes to see in the dark and to see people of traps far away. But soon we found there hideout and we sneaked inside.

The halls where a maze and as bad as Naruto wanted it I wouldn't let anyone spilt up. We went down stairs to there prison/ dungeon and checked the rooms. But when I saw in the last room still haunts me to this day.

"GAARA!" I yelled

Yes Gaara was there, they had caught him and beat him nearly to death. he was shirtless and covered in bloody cuts all over his body. They had chains wrapped around him and had him impaled to the wall by his hands. I quickly ran to him and ripped over the paper seals. and picked the locks. Neji slowly tried to pull the steaks out without causing him much pain. As soon he was released I caught him in my arms not caring about the blood.

"Gaara" I cried "please answer me!"

Gaaras eyes slowly opened

"What happened!" Naruto demanded

"they....attacked...us"

"why?" Sophie asked "his village had no part in this

"unless they knew we were going" Neji said

"stole....kaze.....items"

"what did he say?" Lee asked

"that they stole kazekage items"

"like the leaf village" Shikamaru said "what could they be planning"

"I don't care lets get Gaara out of here"

"what about the items" Naruto asked

"we'll come back for them" I said "right now Gaara needs a medic"

"why don't you heal him" Naruto asked

"I can't here they're likely to catch us and healing takes up much of my chakra so I'll need time to gain it back"

"We'll go get the items" Lee said "you and Sophie get Gaara out!"

"are you sure Lee?" Sophie asked

"I promise we will catch up" he gave us the thumbs up

"I don't want to leave you so we'll split up and get Gaara and the items out at the same time"

"okay!"

We walked to the main hallway and sat Gaara up against the wall and watched our friends go deeper in the manor.

Neji, Lee, Shika, and Naruto searched all the rooms on the lower floor where they found Gaara and finally Naruto found it. He and Lee grabbed the sword and both sand and leaf boxes.

"going so soon" a creepy voice said

Naruto turned around "Aoi?, you're alive?"

"Yes, the fall did not kill me"

"good! because this time I'm going to make sure you die!"

"you are in no situation to be mouthing off, look around you"

Naruto and Lee looked around the room to see about 8 rain ninja in the room.

"darn"

Then out of nowhere kunai's shot at the rain ninja killing three.

"Naruto!, Lee! run!' Shikamaru yelled

They ran out of the room and Neji and Shikamaru followed behind.

Sabora and Sophie saw the boys approach so they picked Gaara back up.

"we need to leave now!" Neji yelled

The rain ninja closed in on them. Neji knocked off many weapons using his rotation allowing them to get a head start. When we opened the front door I called for him. When he turned a kunai hit him in his left shoulder. He turned to stop the other three coming at him but was only able to block two and the third hit him in the lower torso. Neji gasped and fell to his knees.

"Neji!"

I let Shikamaru help Sophie with Gaara and I went back for Neji. I jumped in the way of a kunai that was aiming for his head and let it strike my left arm. I helped Neji up and ran outside. Shikamaru stood right outside and when we passed him he caught the rain ninja with his shadow.

"Sophie and the others are already heading back to our spot!" he shouted "go on I'll catch up"

"I'll come back for you"

"no" he said "we can't let them find us all, I can escape!"

"you better Shikamaru!"

I left him with the remaining ninja, my plan was to come back for him when I got Neji but I trusted that Shikamaru was right behind me.

Neji and I got to the hotel and the woman behind the desk stood from her chair

"oh no! another one!" she said "your friends told me what happened"

"they did?"

"yes, that you got jumped by a gang of ninja that's awful!"

_good thinking Sophie_

"so do you think you can hide us for a bit, we have one other friend on his way"

"of course go on to your rooms I won't tell anything to anyone!"

"thank you"

I took Neji up stairs, Sophie and the others were caring for Gaara so I took Neji to our room and laid him on his bed and took off his shirt. The one on his lower torso was the worse so I took a cloth and covered and shoulder wound and started working on him. He was breathing very heavy and his eyes were closed.

"your going to be alright Neji"

"I was......careles-"

I put two finger over his mouth.

"don't speak, save your strength"

After about an hour I had stitched up Neji and he was now sleeping. I had to use almost of my chakra to heal Gaara but now he was okay too. But, Shikamaru had not come back yet and we all began to worry. I sat next to Neji on the bed and took his hand, his breathing had calmed down some that was a good sign. I sat on his bed looking at the leaf items we had recovered, the box with our symbol on it wouldn't open so I tossed it aside and looked at the sword. It was just a handle so I knew there was a secret to it, I had heard that it had great power and that only the forth hokage could use it.

Naruto and Lee watched Sophie as she passed back and forward around the room nervously and Gaara kept a look out but making sure he didn't get near the window. Then Shikamaru opened the door to Naruto's room and fell to the floor he was covered in cuts and bruises.

"shikamaru!"

I heard Sophie yell and I ran to Naruto's room and saw Sophie holding Shika.

"are you alright!" she asked worried

"tired.....they were fast.......but I was able to-"

"not another word" Sophie said

we moved him to his bed in Sophie's room and healed him as well. After that Gaara said he would keep watch and the hotel keep was watching as well so we all decided to get some rest. While Sophie slept with Shika in her room I laid by Neji on his bed and watched him sleep. He turned his head toward me and opened his eyes and sighed.

"are you going to watch over me all night"

"can't sleep"

"well try, you need your chakra and your strength tomorrow"

"we must hurry for the leaf village tomorrow are you sure you can do it" I asked

"of course"

"just don't push yourself"

"I won't" he said "how's your arm?"

"It's fine"

I laid my head no Neji's chest avoiding his wounds and fell asleep.

Sophie laid behind Shikamaru with her arm over him and he pulled close to her.

Shikamaru looked up at her.

"you should go to sleep" he said

"I will"

"when?"

she sighed and laid her head on his shoulder

"you scared me today, you know that"

"sorry, I'll try not to do it again"

"what happened out there today" she asked

"well after all of you were gone I caught some ninja with my shadow but I missed one and he threw kunai's at me. I fought everybody off then ran for it, then a barefooted girl caught up to me and we fought. she hit with wind blades and I was almost done for until someone in a cloak came and saved me."

"did you see his face?" Sophie asked

Shikamaru shook his head "he was so fast, like a lighting streak"

"well who ever he was, I'm glad he did what he did"

She kissed Shikamaru on the forehead and laid her head on his shoulder and they both went to sleep.

Chapter 9

That morning we got up and left the hotel and made our way back to the leaf village. Gaara decided to come with us and report to the hokage about what had happened. As we all traveled we kept a close watch for enemies and on our wounded. Sophie Came to me and told me about the stranger who saved Shikamaru.

"fast as lighting?"

"yeah, Shika said he couldn't even tell if it was male or female"

_there was only one person in the world who was known as being fast as lighting _I thought to myself .............._Yondaime?_

We traveled a long distance until Neji told us he saw three nine ninja coming from behind. We sat up traps and went faster through the trees. Neji jumped a far distance and winced when he landed, he stopped and coughed up blood.

"Neji!" Lee said jumping to him

we all stopped and I jumped to the branch Neji was on

"let's rest a second" I said

"no" Neji said "we have to keep going, there's nine of them"

"I don't care how many of them there are, you're resting"

Lee and I took Neji and dropped out of the trees and the others followed. but after 15 minutes they caught up to us and Neji was badly hurt. I put my hand on his chest and told him to hold still.

"you can't" he said "you need your chakra"

"I'll get it back" I said and I healed his wounds then I turned to Shikamaru

"shikamaru come over here"

"don't waste your healing powers on me you'll need them lat-"

"NOW!"

"okay okay geesh!"

after healing everyone we started to leave but soon found out that we were surrounded.

"great" Naruto said "now what"

"we protect the items" I said holding my umbrella ready to pull out my sword"

"well friends I do say you gave us quite the chase" Aoi said "but I do believe it ends now. hand over the items and we'll kill you quickly"

"hell no!!" Naruto shouted and made a hand sign creating six of himself.

Aoi laughed "do you really think that justu will still work on me, your so pathetic"

"oh yeah" Naruto jumped at him screaming

"don't" I shouted but too late he had already reached Aoi who had knocked him and his clones to the ground. I went to aid him but a female ninja dropped down in front of me. I looked down at her feet......she was barefooted?

"so your the one who attacked Shikamaru" I growled

"yes I'm Noma and if I recall I'm also the one who stabbed your little white-eyed freak in the back"

I glared at her "what did you call him"

"A freak!"

The anger tensed up inside of me I thought I was going to lose it but I tried to stay calm, acting like Naruto won't help me none. but, she called him a freak and that was a big mistake. I pulled out my sword and charged at her.

Sophie and Shikamaru stood back to back as more ninja showed up.

"this is bad" Sophie said "what do we do"

"we'll have to fight if we want out of this, but we all might not make it" he said "I don't want to split like we did on Sasukes mission, and I don't think we can with this many ninja"

"great"

four ninja jumped at them and threw kunai's but Shikamaru and Sophie disappeared into the trees. Lee used his taijustu and was jumping around in the trees kicking some ninja but while Gaara and Neji did the same on the ground below Lee.

"this could get bad" Neji said "do you think you can handle this many?"

"well it really wouldn't matter if one more showed up"

Gaara's sand shot up in the air catching ninja's left and right. Sometimes he would throw them against trees and sometimes he would squeeze them to death. Neji got surrounded with daggers so he used his rotation to repeal them, for the ninja who got close enough he would go all out speedy gentle fist crazy.

Noma was a fast opponent but the good thing was I too was really fast. but when I went to come up behind her to strike my umbrella and sword was knocked out of my hands by her kunai's. She drew lighting like chakra from her hands and shot it at me, but I was able to jump out of the way and instead it burned a hole in the tree. I saw some ninja surrounding Neji so I stretched out my hand and a white rose appeared I threw the rose in Neji's direction. The stem disappeared and the petals scattered around the enemy and when the petals touched the ground spikes came out of the ground stabbing all of the ninja in it's path.

"impressive" Noma said "for a loser"

"you know you could really use an attitude adjustment"

I looked on the ground at my sword._ there's no way I can reach it from here, I'll have to fight a different way. _I stood there for a second then Noma launched at me. _I hope this works _I thought and pulled out the sword of the forth hokage that I had hidden in my belt.

"Ha! "Noma said "you think you can beat me with a handle"

She jumped in the air and made a hand sign and a bunch of wind blades came at me. Then a pale blue light came out of the handle and a blade was formed, the ray of light burst from the sword and destroyed the wind blades.

"impossible!" Noma yelled

Neji quickly defeated his enemy and jumped to the next, some ninja hiding in the trees threw kunai's at him he went to do his rotation but nothing happened.

_damn, my rotation won't _work. Neji got out of the way of daggers jumped into the trees. Lee was getting tired up he knew if he let up for a second he was done for. After knocking a ninja against a tree he jumped down beside Neji.

"they just keep coming" Lee said

"I don't know how much more of this I can take" Neji said "I have already used too much of my chakra"

Lee looked at Neji's arm he had covered with his hand. blood was slipping through his fingers, then Lee looked down at his legs Neji had been hit so many times he could barely stand. _what should we do _he thought _if we keep this up we'll all die!_

Gaara tried to keep up with the people attacking him. every once in a while he would hear his sand come up behind him blocking the blows coming from behind. Naruto got slammed up in a tree by Aoi who then quickly went for Gaara and attacked him but the sand protected him.

"so you have the sand to protect you" he said "well then lets see how good you are without it"

Aoi made a hand sign "black cloud justu"

Rain began to pour on the battle field turning all of Gaara's sand into useless mud. Aoi came up to the side of Gaara and cut his gourd off of his back and kicked it against a tree shattering it.

Shikamaru jumped down beside Gaara, while Sophie went to aid Naruto.

Sabora felt the cool rain it her shoulder and she smiled.

"what the hell are you smiling about!" Noma demanded

"oh nothing" Sabora jumped out of the tree and ran for Aoi but Noma cut her off again, just like she wanted her to. Sabora put away the sword and made a hand sign then whispered "reflection". The rain formed mirrors of ice behind Noma.

She turned to see what formed behind her and Sabora pushed her inside the first mirror.

"what the-" Noma shouted

"now" I said My hand began to glow and frost steamed from it.

"SHATTER!"

I pulled my hand back then released the small ice beam from my finger tips into the mirror making it explode and Noma went flying into the tree behind her, she was knocked out cold. I looked around our battle field, we were going to die if we stayed any longer I waved a hand to Sophie and she came to me.

"what do we do" she asked "they're everywhere"

"we're going to run, try and get a head start, then I'm going to us diamond dust"

"are you sure that you have enough chakra for that"

I nodded "now go warn everybody to go head I'll stop anyone who tries to follow"

"okay"

She warned everyone and they finished there last attack and ran for the village. I made a hand sign and closed my eyes. Frost began to cover the ground and trees and the air got thick when they threw kunai's at me they were repealed, not one could touch me. when I opened my eyes they were a pale blue and were glowing.

I put my two fingers from each hand together and raised them above my head and I left the ground. I pulled back and a giant beam formed in my hands, then I released it at the enemy turning everything and everyone into ice. I ran to catch up with the others and we all headed for the village as the ice behind self-destructed.

We made it to the village that afternoon and sent our wounded to the hospital. Sophie, Gaara and I took the items back to lady Hokage then went back to the hospital and stayed with our friends. Tsundae told us to get some rest so the nurse provided us a place.

The next day Lady Tsundae called Sophie and I to her chamber

"if since you came back our ninja of almost all classes have been on watch" she said "now are you sure that they're all one"

"well diamond dust was my mothers attack" I said "it's very dangerous and no one has lived through it"

"good, until we know for sure you guys can take it easy, but.....I do have one more mission that YOU must do alone"

"what's that?" Sophie asked

"we have all come to an agreement, to kill Saxon and Kino and they're looking for you"

we gasped "why us?"

"you two know them better than anyone"

"I'll do it" I said

"you serious" Sophie said

"she's right, it's our problem"

"but-"

"you don't have to fight them Sophie, I'll do it"

"no our strength is better together"

"then it's settled" Lady hokage asked

we both nodded and she dismissed us.

For one whole week we took things a little slow we rested some days but mostly we spent our time training. sometimes our friends would help us, Sophie could only use a certain number of her element attack at a certain range, so Naruto used his shadow clones to see how many she could hit each time and to help her gain chakra to do more with it. She also trained with Lee, Saxon was very strong with taijustu so she must find something stronger. My father had a invisible attacking force so Neji trained her to use a small force field of her own.

I did most of my training with Gaara, he could make a shield of sand so I needed to make a shield of ice that no one can penetrate.

Tomorrow was the day Sophie and I were to confront our so called fathers That night when everyone was asleep I sat in my window seal and gazed into the sea of stars.

Chapter 10

The next day Sophie and I got ready in our rooms, none of us said a word to each other. I wondered what was going through her head, was she worried, was she scared....I know I was but, I couldn't lose. At the end of this day one shall stand, one shall fall. We reported to lady Tsundae and then went to the village entrance were we saw everyone waiting for us. Sophie wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck and kissed him and Naruto let out a eewww! noise. Everyone knew that Shikamaru and Sophie were now dating but no one knows about Neji and I, and no one must know, Neji wants it a secret. You would have had no idea how much I wanted to jump in his arms, this could be the last time I ever see him, and everyone else. But he just gave me a friend hug like everyone else but what he whispered to me in my ear I would never forget. _I love you._

I held back the tears as we walked away from our friends and toward our final destation.

We ran through the trees for two days looking for them and on the third day we found a giant field which lead into the land of wind territory.

"now what should we turn back" Sophie asked

"yeah....I guess"

As we stood there we heard a familiar voice, a voice I wished never existed

"hello girls"

we turned to see Saxon and Kino coming out of the trees behind us.

"we've been looking for you"

"oh yeah!" I shouted "we've been looking for you too!, this ends now, no more chasing us trying to drag us back"

"yeah" Sophie said "we're staying here"

"oh really" Kino "and if we say no"

Sophie and I got into our fighting stance

"oh force" Kino said

"well" Saxon said "let it begin"

Kino ran at me with his fist high but Sophie and I jumped out of the way as he hit the ground and rocks came up like spikes. Kino had earth type techniques which isn't every easy to beat when your ice. Now Sophie and I were separated which wasn't good, we were stronger when we were together.

Saxon came at Sophie with his katana and she fought him using her nunchaku she finally swung it hard enough to hit him right in the face. She took that chance to make a sign with nunchaku.

"thunder!"

lighting strikes came down but Saxon dodged all but one which looked like it did nothing to him. This time while he recovered his attack she bit her thumb and make a hand sign. and hit the ground

"summoning justu!"

a puff of smoke came from the ground and a big ferret jumped on Sophie's Shoulder. The ferret had a power to give her chakra to make even more stronger elemental attacks.

She made another sign but this time with her weapon then she held it

the air.

"Thundra!"

This time the element was 50 times stronger and hit Saxon two times and it looked liked it hurt him.

I did my best to evade all of Kino's earth smacking attacks, which was kind of hard, I hardly had time to recover my landing. I teleported behind him and did a combo Neji taught me which knocked him 10 feet away from where I stood. He got back up and just smiled at me. _what the hell_ I thought, he raised his hand above his head and a big disk formed then he threw it at me. It easily cut through the field and when I figured out what it was doing I quickly jumped out of the way. It flew past me and cut right through a tree then came back at me and I dodged it by jumping to my left but I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked and noticed that Kino had threw two more. I quickly began jumping left and right trying to be a moving target. They soon surrounded me and there was five more than before Kino must have been making more while I dodged others.

_what do I do?_ I thought _I'm not a hyuga I can't do rotation justu _then I remembered what Gaara had told me. I have been born with the power of ice, and it protects me like Gaara's sand does. I made a hand sign and closed my eyes. Frost covered the ground and formed into ice and surrounded me until I was in a complete sphere and all of the disks were destroyed the second they hit my ice.

This Battle had been going on for far too long both us and our enemies were getting weaker so I decide to take my ice mirrors to the next level.

"Sophie" I called out and she jumped to my side.

"we can't win"

"yes we can, but I'll need your help"

"wait you the-"

"yup, will you join me?"

"of course"

I jumped in front of Sophie and blocked there hits while she formed a sign with her nunchaku.

"white rain justu!"

Rain began to pour around us. I used the water to form thousands of mirrors around Kino and Saxon. and I on the outside of the circle stepped into one of the mirrors and my reflection showed in all.

"dodge this!"

I zipped back and forth through the mirrors sending needles into them until it then I ended it.

"1000 shards of death and destruction"

a bright light came from the mirrors and they exploited

I looked down at them, they were literally in shreds and dead. I jumped back to Sophie.

"is....it over"

"yeah, they can't bother us anymore"

"we're safe?"

I nodded "let's go home"

We went back to our home in the leaf village, everyone greeted us the second we entered the village. Finally we had no more worries no more fears of being hunted We were safe in our new village it did all it could to protect and hide us from our enemies. Now Sophie and I are leaf shinobi and we will protect our village from anyone, it's the least we can do.

Chapter 11

Three days after the fight Sophie and I went to Lady hokage to tell her something that we encountered on our missions to the Sand and to confront our fathers.

"so, what has brought you ladies here today"

"I think Yondaime may be still alive" I said

she sighed "Sabora the 4th died 11 years ago"

"what if he didn't" I said pulling out the kunai that Kakashi had gave me

"where did you get that" she asked in shock

"Kakashi sensei, it was Yondaimes"

I pulled out another kunai just like it except it was a little bit damaged.

"Sophie found this one on our way back to the village from our last fight"

"impossible!" she said "these were his, he made them himself"

"if I may, I would like to do a little research on him in the hokages things"

"of course"

Sophie nudged my arm "tell her the other thing"

"what other thing?"

"um...his sword responded to me"

"when?"

"coming back from the sand we ran into trouble" I said "my weapon was knocked out of my hands and was out of reach so I pulled out his sword and it responded"

"interesting" Tsundae said "only he could use it"

Well Tsundae allowed me to investigate but no one was to know but us.

That afternoon I sat on the fence of the cherry blossom field and looked at the land below. I knew Yondaime was out there somewhere near by but why was he hiding. And as strange as it is I felt uneasy like something bad was about to unfold, like something, somewhere was happening

or.........like something wasn't over yet.

To Be Continued


End file.
